starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil
}} *Egmont UK Ltd |añoUSA=*16 de diciembre, 2016 *28 de marzo, 2017 *6 de abril, 2017 |formatoUSA=*Cubierta *Libro corto *eBook |pagUSA=192 |isbnUSA=9781484705094 |era= |timeline= |serie= |sigue a= |seguido de=Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza }} '''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil' es la novela juvenil de la película Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars. Fue escrito por Matt Forbeck y originalmente fue publicado por Disney–Lucasfilm Press en formato de libro electrónico el 16 de diciembre de 2016. Una edición posterior de tapa dura se lanzó en los Estados Unidos el 28 de marzo de 2017, mientras que Egmont UK Ltd publicó una edición de libro de bolsillo en el Reino Unido el 6 de abril de 2017. La edición de EE. UU incluye ocho páginas adicionales de fotos a color de la película. Resumen del editor Revive la emoción de ''Rogue One con esta novelización juvenil que vuelve a contar la película. Cuenta con ocho páginas de fotos en color.'' Media Ediciones *ISBN 9781484705094; 28 de marzo de 2017; Disney–Lucasfilm Press; Cubierta de los Estados Unidos *ISBN 9781405285681; 6 de abril de 2017; Egmont UK Ltd; Libro de bolsillo del Reino Unido Galería de portada Archivo:RogueOneJuniorNovel-Hardcover.png|Cubierta de los Estados Unidos Archivo:RogueOneJuniorNovel-Paperback.jpg|eBook, libro de bolsillo del Reino Unido Archivo:RogueOneJuniornovel.png|Cubierta de solicitud Apariciones *Saw Gerrera *Gold Leader *Green Leader *Vangos Grek *Bor Gullet *Colin Hakelia *Chirrut Îmwe *Nower Jebel *Toshma Jefkin *K-2SO *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Orson Callan Krennic *Baze Malbus *Antoc Merrick *Ruescott Melshi *Mon Mothma *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Tynnra Pamlo *Paodok'Draba'Takat *Dunstig Pterro *Milton Putna *R2-D2 *Raddus *Sotorus Ramda *Barion Raner *Red Leader *Hurst Romodi *Bodhi Rook *Taidu Sefla *Darth Sidious *Huika Siliu *Pendra Siliu *Wilhuff Tarkin *Tivik *Tivik's sister *Stordan Tonc *Darth Vader *Vaneé *Vasp Vaspar *Tenzigo Weems |creatures= *Bor gullet *Fish *Lizard *Rancor *Rat **Womp rat *Snake |droids= *Astromech droid **R-series ***R2 series astromech droid *Protocol droid **3PO unit *Security droid **KX-series security droid |events= *Clone Wars *Imperial Era **Campaigns of Saw Gerrera's Partisans ***Jedha insurgency ***Mission to Tamsye Prime **Capture of Galen Erso **Early rebellion against the Galactic Empire ***Destruction of Jedha City ***Liberation of Erso ***Mission to the Ring of Kafrene ***Operation Fracture ****Battle on Jedha ****Mission to Eadu **Guerra Civil Galáctica ***Battle of Scarif ***Secret mission to Tatooine **Jedi Purge ***Duel on Mustafar |locations= *Alderaan *Chandrila *Coruscant *Expansion Region **Thand sector ***Kafrene asteroid belt ****Ring of Kafrene *Mid Rim **Bryx sector ***Wobani system ****Wobani *****Imperial Detention Center & Labor Camp LEG-817 **Taldot sector **Terrabe sector ***Freestanding subsectors ****Jedha system *****Jedha ******Catacombs of Cadera ******Jedha City *******Holy Quarter *******Temple of the Kyber *Outer Rim Territories **Abrion sector ***Scarif ****Imperial security complex *****Citadel Tower ******Scarif vault *****Landing pad nine *****Pad Eight *****Pad Five *****Pad Fourteen *****Pad Ten *****Pad Twelve *****Pad Two **Atravis sector ***Mustafar system ****Mustafar *****Darth Vader's castle **Bheriz sector ***Eadu ****Eadu Energy Conversion Laboratory ****Eadu Flight Station **Gordian Reach ***Yavin system ****Yavin ****Yavin 4 *****Wetyin ******Massassi Site *******Great Temple **Raioballo sector ***Lah'mu ****Erso homestead **Taris *Pipada *Uyter |organizations= *Aide *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Civil Government ***Alliance Cabinet ****Minister of Education ****Minister of Finance **Alliance High Command ***Chancellor **Alliance Intelligence ***Fulcrum ***Intelligence officer **Alliance Military ***Alliance Fleet ****Alliance Starfighter Command *****Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps ******Blue Squadron *******Blue Four *******Líder Azul *******Blue Six ******Gold Squadron *******Gold Leader ******Green Squadron *******Green Leader ******Rebel pilot ******Red Squadron *******Líder Rojo ***Massassi Group ***Rebel army ****Alliance Special Forces *****Extraction Team Bravo *****Pathfinders *****Rebel Marine ****Rebel trooper ***Rebel officer ***Rogue One ****Assassin ****Monk ****Sergeant **Partisans **Rebel technician *Bureaucrat *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes **Cassian Andor's insurrectionist cell *Clown *Councillor *Doctor *Emissary *Engineer *Erso family *Imperio Galáctico **Galactic Emperor **Governor **Grand Moff **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Imperial ground crew ****Scarif Deployment *****Surface Command ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Stormtrooper ***Inteligencia Imperial ****Death trooper ***Imperial Navy ****Gate officer ***Imperial officer **Imperial Prison service **Imperial Security Bureau ***Advanced Weapons Research ****Director ****Tarkin Initiative *****Eadu Deployment *****Kyber crystal research team **Imperial Senate ***Senator *República Galáctica *Guardians of the Whills *House of Organa **First Chairman **Princess **Viceroy *Jedi *Lord *Mercenary *Minister *Officer **Almirante **Capitán **Commander **Corporal **General **Junior officer **Teniente **Private **Second officer *Pilot *Priest *Saboteur *Scientist *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord *Soldier *Spy *Tarkin family *Technician |species= *Aqualish *Drabatan *Human **Alderaanian **Chandrilan **Cyborg **Onderonian *Mon Calamari *Tognath |vehicles= *Space station **Battle station ***Death Star ****Overbridge **Shield Gate *Speeder **Landspeeder *Starship **Bomber **Capital ship ***Star Cruiser ****Mon Calamari Star Cruiser *****MC75 cruiser ******''Profundity'' ***Destructor Estelar ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] ******''Dauntless'' ******''Devastator'' ******''Executrix'' ******''Intimidator'' ******''Persecutor'' **Consular ship **Corvette ***CR90 corvette ****''Tantive IV'' ***Hammerhead corvette ****''Lightmaker'' **Cruiser **Gunship ***UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft ****''Bravo One'' ****''LMTR-20'' **Shuttle ***Abecederian line ****''Delta''-class T-3c shuttle *****''ST 149'' ***''Zeta''-class cargo shuttle ****''SW-0608'' **Caza estelar ***BTL Y-wing starfighter ****BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber ***TIE line ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ****TIE/sk x1 experimental air superiority fighter ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter *****''Blue One'' **Transport *Tank **TX-225 Occupier ***TX-225 GAVw "Occupier" combat assault tank *Train **Railspeeder *Walker **All Terrain Armored Cargo Transport |technology= *Esclusa de aire *Armor **Death trooper armor **Saw Gerrera's pressurized suit **Stormtrooper armor **Vader's armor *Bláster **A280-CFE blaster ***Cassian Andor's blaster **Pistola bláster ***A180 pistol ****Jyn Erso's blaster **Rifle bláster ***Rifle bláster E-11 ***E-11D ***Sniper rifle **Heavy repeater cannon ***MWC-35c "Staccato Lightning" repeating cannon ****Baze's repeating cannon *Bowcaster **Lightbow ***Chirrut's lightbow *Breath mask *Cannon *Comunicador *Communications array *Computadora *Data-tape *Tarjeta de datos *Droid *Elevator *Engine *Grenade **C-25 fragmentation grenade *Holochip *Holograma *Holoproyector *Holotable *Sable de luz **Darth Vader's lightsaber *Melee weapon **Knife **Staff ***Chirrut's staff **Truncheon *Missile *Proton torpedo *Quadnoculars *Reactor *Reflec *Rocket launcher *Servomotor *Stuncuffs *Superlaser *Superweapon *Thermal exhaust port *Turret *Viewport |miscellanea= *Alien *Asteroid *Asteroid field *Backpack *Beach *Black-Saber *Blood *Bone **Skeleton *Brain *Bridge *Burial *Capital *Cargo manifest *Cave *Centimeter *City *Clock *Clothing **Boot **Cape **Imperial military uniforms **Robe **Shirt *Cluster Prism *Cockpit *Commando *Court-martial *Crystal **Kyber crystal *Data vault *Death *Death Star plans *Death Star project *Dejarik *Dream *Ear *Exile *Eye *Fire *Foodstuff *The Force **Force power ***Force choke ***Telekinesis *Fuel *Galaxy **The galaxy *Garrison *Gas **Oxygen *Gas giant *Glass *Graffiti *Guardian's Mantra *Hair *Hangar *Heart *Holster *Hyperspace *Jungle *Labor camp *Laboratory *Language **Galactic Basic **Tognath *Laser *Light-year *Lightsaber combat **Form V *Mark Omega *"May the Force be with you" *Moon *Mountain *Mourning *Necklace **Jyn's kyber pendant *Nose *Obsidian *Orbit *Parent *Pax Aurora *Planet *Plant **Grass **Tree ***Palm tree *Platoon *Prison *Prisoner *Protocol 13 *Scandoc *Special forces *Squad *Squadron *Star *Starfighter combat *Stellar Sphere *Suicide *Time **Standard century **Standard day **Standard decade **Standard hour **Standard minute **Standard week **Standard year *Tongue *Torture *Universe *Volcano **Magma *War-Mantle *Agua *Youngling }} Bibliografía * * * * Links externos * * * Categoría:Novelas juveniles de las películas